<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting On a Good Show by MissyJAnne85, WhatSoMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691375">Putting On a Good Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85'>MissyJAnne85</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy'>WhatSoMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL ABOUT THAT THIGH, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But Thirty One is WAY MORE FUN, Don't get caught!, Drarry, HappyBirthdayCaitlinCheri28, Library Orgasms, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Smuff, Turning Thirty is Dirty, shhh - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t plan on it. Honestly, she thought she was alone. All she wanted was to find The Women's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets by Barbara G Walker which she knew she had returned, and get back to bed as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Besides...it was the Advanced Muggle Studies area, surely she would be alone - right?</p>
<p>Perhaps not...</p>
<p>#HappyBirthdayCaitlinCheri2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting On a Good Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts">Caitlincheri28</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, darling Caitlin!</p>
<p>I hope that you enjoy this little Drarry Drabble! </p>
<p>This plunny was sourced from the brain of MissyJAnne85, Characterisation Confirmed and Beta'd by RoseHarperMaxwell, Anxiety Managed and Beta'd by WhatSoMalfoy, Insomnia Support and Further Enabling/Encouragement provided by Frumpologist (She Beta'd too LOL)!</p>
<p>As you can see I have NO CHILL WHATSOEVER - but we all love you and I wanted this to be as perfect as possible - so without further ado:<br/>Watch me leap blindly off a cliff and into the world of Drarry!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Putting On a Good Show </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Written by MissyJAnne85 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha/Beta/Anxiety Management provided by RoseHarperMaxwell, WhatSoMalfoy and Frumpologist</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t plan on it. Honestly, she thought she was alone. All she wanted was to find <em>The Women's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets by Barbara G Walker</em> which she <em>knew</em> she had returned, and get back to bed as soon as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind raced frantically as she made her way to the back of the library. She silently prayed that Madam Pince had <em> somehow </em> just misplaced the book…She was conscious of the time as it was ridiculously close to curfew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would have to be quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides...it was the Advanced Muggle Studies area, surely she would be alone - right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So imagine her surprise when she discovered Harry Potter weaving his fingers into Draco Malfoy’s silky hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t heard them at all; the image of the two of them together had caught her completely off guard. She couldn’t look away. The aggressive way Harry pulled Draco towards him, the passion she witnessed as he brutally kissed him — their desire and desperation affected her so much. She was incapable of moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had Draco pushed up against the stacks. One of his large calloused hands had Draco’s wrists trapped over his head, while the other tilted Draco’s head to the perfect angle for him to dominate their kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She suppressed a whimper.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tapped his shoe against Draco’s, prompting him to spread his legs wider apart. Draco readily followed Harry’s suggestion, adjusting his stance. Harry took advantage of the space and slid his thigh between Draco’s legs, swallowing another moan with his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men started creating greater friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were intuitive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear this had happened before. Both were lost in a world of lust and desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a visible shudder and a whispered “yes, so perfect” as Harry cradled Draco’s body against his. He tucked his lover’s head into his neck whilst he turned to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed the show, Caitlin. We certainly did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smirked as he lifted his head from the crook of Harry’s neck. “Happy birthday, Caitlin. Hope your day’s been as satisfying as mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caitlin’s grin was smug. “Well if it wasn’t before, it sure is now. I hope you don’t feel the need to stop on my behalf. I happen to know the importance of putting on a good show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry winked at her while Draco got to work, his nimble fingers unzipping the fly of Harry’s trousers. “Honestly, Caitlin, I couldn’t agree more.”</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***DISCLAIMER*** Characters are not ours and we make no money from writing this JKR Harry Potter Drabble....<br/>We dooooo however get to make the characters do WHATEVER WE WANT! And THAT is the beauty of fandom ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>